legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aldegyr Kingdom
Aldegyr Kingdom or Democratic Kingdom's Republic of Aldegyr is a monarch country in East Europe constituting the northern part of the Finland. Rihavein Capital is the nation's capital and largest city. To the north and northwest the country is bordered by Sweden and Norway, and Umen rivers; it is bordered to the south by Finland, with the heavily fortified Aldegyr Demilitarized Zone (AMZ) separating the two. Nevertheless, Aldegyr Kingdom claims to be the legitimate government of the entire Finland, Norway and Sweden territory. It is one of the three alliances of Tamriel formed by Aldegyr Kingdom, Novosic Kingdom and Fiore Kingdom, an alliance made of the three last Absolute Monarch countries at the time of the Cold War II. Its colors are red and blue. The nation is a fictional state appearing in LOTM: Sword of Kings from CIS Productions. They appear as the main setting and villains in the first sub arc of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc; LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Angel Sub-Arc. ''While this is not an official Dark Empire, the rule of Kanon Rihavein over the nation turned it a "Dark Kingdom" composed by the same totalitarian rules of a Dark Empire. Background Aldegyr Kingdom was formed sometime between 500 B.C. by the first generation of Rihavein Family, They were afraid of the disaster that the younger nations could bring to their land. After the news of the Novosic Kingdom being taken over by Scathach's worshippers had reached Aldegyr, Rihavein reached out to their old allies, neighboring races—Fiore Kingdom and Godom Empire. As they had done many times before, they swore that with the combined forces of the three kingdoms, they shall prevent the disaster that was to come. Unlike Fiore Kingdom, Novosic Kingdom and Godom Empire, the history of Aldegyr Kingdom is covered by shadows thanks to its exile that kept most of the news from inside being kept by the government. Overview Aldegyr officially describes itself as a self-reliant socialist state and formally holds elections. Critics regard it as a totalitarian dictatorship. Various media outlets have called it Stalinist, particularly noting the elaborate cult of personality around Kanon Rihavein and her family. The Rihavein Royal Family (RRF), led by a member of the ruling family, holds power in the state and leads the Democratic Party of which all political officers are required to be members. International organizations have assessed that human rights violations in Aldegyr have no parallel in the contemporary world. Rihaveism, an ideology of national self-reliance, was introduced into the constitution in 2005. The means of production are owned by the state through state-run enterprises and collectivized farms. Most services such as healthcare, education, housing and food production are subsidized or state-funded.From 2010 to 2020, Aldegyr Kingdom suffered a famine that resulted in the deaths of between 240,000 and 420,000 people under the rule of King Lucas, the father of La Folia Rihavein and Kanon Rihavein and the country continues to struggle with food production. Like the KnightWalker Family, Aldegyr follows Songun, or "military-first" policy. It is the country with the highest number of military and paramilitary personnel, with a total of 10,495,000 active, reserve, and paramilitary personnel. Its active duty army of 4.21 million is the fourth largest in the world, after China, KnightWalker Family, the United States, and India. It possesses nuclear weapons as well as the most advanced technologies of the world in creation of weapons and military vehicles but because of its extremely closed political system, the technologies are not sold worldwide. Aldegyr is an atheist state with no official religion and public religion is discouraged with arrest and execution. Government Aldegyr Kingdom functions as a highly centralized, one-party state. According to its 2020 constitution, it is a self-described revolutionary and socialist state "guided in its activities by the Juche idea and the Songun idea". In addition to the constitution, Aldegyr Kingdom is governed by the "Ten Principles of the One-Ideology System" which establishes standards for governance and a guide for the behaviours of Aldegyrians. Rihavein Royal Family of Aldegyr has an estimated 3,000,000 members and dominates every aspect of Aldegyr politics. Kanon Rihavein of the Rihavein Family is the current Supreme Leader or Queen of Aldegyr Kingdom hours before its destruction but still managed to rule the nation for 1 decade. She heads all major governing structures: she is First Secretary of the RRF, and Supreme Commander of the Aldegyr People's Army. Despite its official title as the 'Democratic Kingdom's Republic of Aldegyr' (DKRA) some observers have described Aldegyr's political system as an absolute monarchy or a "hereditary dictatorship". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Communists Category:Dictators Category:Tyrants Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Godom Empire Category:Ultimate Despair Category:New World Order Category:Hypocrites Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Religion Haters Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:War Criminals Category:Supremacists Category:Governments Category:Dark Empires - LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Dark Empires Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Organization Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Groups Category:Realistic Villains Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Warmongers Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Aldegyr Kingdom